Age of Drakk Hero Calendar
This big event had a Hero Calendar with doors that could be opened each day with different keys ( Bronze, Silver and Gold keys). Players could get Bronze keys from each day's quests, and could also buy keys in the Event Shop. A few important things about this event: * This event will involve event tickets. Tickets can be found all over the game, and running dungeons with Barbarian heroes will double the number of tickets you get. * There is a guild event associated with the event, similar to the one from Winterfest based on the number of tickets your guild collects. Rewards are based on thresholds, and the rankings are not competitive. * If you are in a Guild, 50 tickets will be sent to everyone in your guild every time you use a gold key. This is not listed on the door, but you can see who has gotten tickets for your guild by checking the guild chat. *You can only open door 1 on day 1. On day 2, you can open door 1 and 2, but can only open door 2 if you've opened door 1. This continues until day 14. *On day 14, if you open the last door, they will all reset and you will have the option to open any/all of them again if you so choose, in any order you want. *Using gold keys on all 28 doors will allow you to 6-star AND collect a bonus quest for an Elite Nature Rune! *The Event Shop will be extended at least a day longer than the event itself to give players a chance to spend all their tickets. *On Day 13 of the event, we will be giving a free Gold Key to all VIP 10 players, a free key to all VIP 5-9 players, and a key to all VIP 1-4 players. =Hero Calendar Doors= =Quests Lines= During the 17 days of the Age of Drakk Event players could complete various quests. Each day offered a small set of quests, and additionally there were a set of repeatable quests. A second set of repeatable quests had been released after the first week. Barbarian Days - Event Dungeon Quests The event dungeons unlocked during the event over time and reward 5,000 event tickets in total. Age of Drakk Calendar Quests Each day a set of three quests appeared in the quest log. The quests didn't expire and reward 21,000 event tickets in total. Some of these quest could be combined with the repeatable quests. Repeatable Quests The event started with 4 repeatable quests and offered another 4 repeatable quests starting in the middle of the event. The completion of all repeatable quests pays out a reward of 100,000 event tickets in total. Some of these quest could be combined with the daily event quests. Golden Keychain Quest This quest chain rewards players who want to spend money and support the game. It pays out a 5* legendary Elite Battle Nature Rune (ATK, ATK, DEF, +10% Damage Penetration). Without spending money you could earn 3 Gold Keys during the event. =Guild Event= Rewards of the Guild Event ;10 Million Event Tickets :Superior Hero Rune, 5*, legendary, 60x tokens, 2x Elemental Force, 10x Magic Tome, 50x Jade Totem, Title: Barbarian King ;7 Million Event Tickets :Superior Hero Rune, 5*, legendary, 50x tokens, 1x Elemental Force, 5x Magic Tome, 20x Jade Totem ;5 Million Event Tickets :Superior Hero Rune, 4*, legendary, 40x tokens, 10x Jade Totem ;3 Million Event Tickets :Greater Hero Rune, 5*, legendary, 30x tokens ;1 Million Event Tickets :Greater Hero Rune, 5*, heroic, 20x tokens (Tier of the Rune depends on Player level, shown runes are for Level 70 players) =Tickets and the Event Shop= * Golden Key, 40,000 Tickes (limited 1 key) * Golden Key, 5,000 Gems (limited 1 key) * Silver Key, 8,000 Tickets * Bronze Key, 2,000 Tickets * Skin 30,000 Tickets * Skin 30,000 Tickets * Skin 30,000 Tickets * "The Berserker" Title, 30,000 Tickets * "Rage" Title, 30,000 Tickets * 1x Magic Tome * 1x Elemental Force * various Materials Category:Special Event